Mitsuki Haruno
Mitsuki Haruno (春野 美月, はるの みつき, Haruno Mitsuki）is the main female protagonist of the manga series Haru Matsu Bokura. She is a 1st year high school student who works a part-time job at a cafe. Appearance Mitsuki is an average girl with a shoulder length, orange hair and reddish brown eyes. In school, she is most often seen with her hair down but soon changes her hairstyle. Her school uniform consists of a blue pleated skirt, white long sleeve blouse with a blue sailor-style collar, red bow, knee-length socks and a pair of shoes. At work, she wears a black pants, black elbow-length sleeves top under a white t-shirt and a short waist apron. She usually puts up her hair in a pigtail style when she's on duty. Personality Mitsuki is a shy and timid girl who is struggling to make friends since entering in high school. Unexpectedly, she met the four popular ikemen from the basketball club who befriended her after an unfortunate incident at the cafe where she works. She is specifically drawn to one of the boys name Towa who is always kind and helpful to her with her problems. Because of him, she started to change and was able to gain new friend with a female classmate name Reina Yamada who has an unusual interest and hobby. She later become friends with a girl from the basketball club name Maki Sudou who has a crush on towa. With the help of her friend's encouragement, she becomes less apprehensive and more confident and engaging in school. In the past, Mitsuki used to be a loner. During 4th grade, she strived to be on top in her class but was isolated by her female classmates that led her to become anxious and withdrawn in school. Around that time, she became friends with Aya, who was playing basketball by himself. She admired him for being a cool and strong "girl". They develop a very close relationship and began to have enjoy the company of a single friend but was soon separated. Because of him, she was determined to make new friends and fun memories in high school. Ultimately, they got reunited, however Mitsuki develops an uncomfortable feeling towards him after revealing Aya was infact a boy. Relationships Towa Asakura Towa is Mitsuki's classmate and love interest. He met Mitsuki at her workplace along with his friends, Rui, Kyousuke and Ryuuji. They went to the cafe to help Ryuuji confess to the girl name Nanase who also works there. But they got Mitsuki upset, when he almost mistakenly confessed to her and they were deemed insensitive towards her. The following day, Towa initiated a friendly conversation with Mitsuki and made a promise not to bring fan girls along to the cafe since it was an important place for her. He kept his promise and helped her in times of troubles and unknowingly, Mitsuki fell for him. She told him about his childhood friend who also loves basketball like him and they eventually grew closer to each other. Aya Kamiyama Aya is Mitsuki's precious childhood friend. During elementary, they met at a basketball court in front of the cafe, where Aya accidentally messed up Mitsuki's written essay. They quickly became friends after she opened up her struggles in school since she doesn't quite get along with her classmates. They frequently spend time playing at the court where they shared fun memories together. Aya later left the country to live abroad due to his father's work and has lost contact with her since then. He returned home and met Mitsuki at a basketball match. However, Mitsuki was skeptical at first because she has known Aya as a girl but turns out to be a boy all along. Aya eventually persuaded Mitsuki to go on a date with him. She initially rejected but he got her convinced after telling her they will be hanging out just like old times. Trivia *Mitsuki's favorite food is apple pie. *Has 2 younger sisters name Kana and Rika. Kana is a fan of Ryuuji while Rika is a fan of Towa. *She calls Towa "Asakura-kun" while the rest of her close friends by their first name. *Mitsuki and Towa would squeeze their hands together before a match as a gesture of encouragement. *She works in a cafe called Words Cafe. She considers the cafe an important place for her because in front of it is an outdoor basketball court where she met her precious childhood friend. *She calls Aya "Aya-chan" because she thought he was a girl during their childhood days. *She has a basketball phone strap that was given to her by Towa as a thank you gift.